


Merry little Christmas

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Hai tutto di me [60]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: A Natale possono succedere cose speciali.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Hai tutto di me [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031753
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “Questa storia partecipa a Prompt nevosi e natalizi indetta da Emy Milicchio nel Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 26) Gli amici di X sono pronti a festeggiare, e sentendosi costretto, Y finisce per rovinare tutto

Un disastroso Natale

La lavanderia era illuminata da tante piccole lucine che si accendevano e spegnevano, comprese quelle che provenivano dalla lavatrice davanti a cui si trovavano Steven e Stark, che sembravano degli occhietti. Brillavano nella penombra dovuta alla fioca luce a cui dava vita l’unica vera lampadina.

Steve si massaggiò la fronte e sospirò pesantemente, aggrottando la fronte.

"Lui ama il Natale, ma guai a farglielo notare.

Fa i regali persino ai suoi robot e alle sue intelligenze artificiali!

Però, se gli chiedi di festeggiarlo in modo normale, si sente costretto ed iniziare a fare i capricci. Non so come devo fare con lui!" pensò, lamentandosi: «Stark, ti prego. Devo finire di stendere questi panni al più presto o non potrò aiutare Clint e Natasha con il cenone di Natale». Notò che l’altro lo ignorava e lo incalzò: «Stark, lascia in pace le mie mutande».

«Sono mutande e non boxer» si lamentò Stark con veemenza.

«Sì, lo sono. Allora?» chiese piccato Rogers, incrociando le braccia al petto muscoloso. Le lucine si riflettevano sui tanti oblò della stanza e sui rubinetti, intorno alla lampadina si dibatteva una mosca rimasta prigioniera in una ragnatela.

«Hanno le stelle e le strisce! Non puoi indossare l’intimo con la bandiera americana!» si lagnò Stark.

Da fuori proveniva un pungente odore di biscotti che si mischiava alla puzza di umido nell’ambiente.

Steve borbottò: «Se nessuno le vede, nessuno le può giudicare. Mi spieghi tu perché stai frugando dentro la mia biancheria?».

Tony strofinò un piede per terra, facendo una smorfia. «Beh, stavo cercando i miei boxer. Perché io non indosso mutande come i vecchi!» rispose, giocherellando con il cinturino del suo orologio.

«Come ci sono finiti lì dentro?» chiese sorpreso Roger.

"Mi serve una scusa. Non posso certo dirgli che ho tutta l’intenzione di passare la nottata in un appartamento in città invece che alla loro stupida festa" pensò Stark. «Si è confuso FerroVecchio» mentì, alzandosi e abbassando sulle punte.

«Beh, vediamo questi boxer» disse Steve. Tony si mordicchiò un labbro e li nascose dietro di sé. «Non fare il bambino. Tu hai visto la mia biancheria intima…» sì sentì dire dal capitano.

Sviò il discorso, dicendo: «Ora non fare il santarellino. Prima le hai chiamate mutande».

«Fammi vedere i tuoi boxer» ordinò Rogers, serrando un pugno. "Tutto questo è così imbarazzante" pensò, abbassando lo sguardo sui propri stivaletti. Stark catturò nuovamente la sua attenzione, dicendo: «Ecco a te», allungando le mani con l’intimo davanti a sé.

«Non ci credo». La voce di Capitan America era un sussurro, le gote dell’uomo si era tinte di rosso e la sua aria era stravolta.

«Ora non mi farai la paternale, non c’è la bandiera americana» borbottò Stark.

«C’è… c’è… il mio scudo sopra!» gridò il capitano con voce strozzata.

Tony gli fece l’occhiolino e, grattatosi il pizzetto, aggiunse: «Sì, ma dietro c’è il reattore arc».

«Stark, questa cosa è imbarazzante» fu perentorio Rogers.

Tony scrollò le spalle, indossava una canotta nera che gli lasciava scoperte le braccia muscolose. «Nah, sarebbe imbarazzante se ti proponessi di andare a letto insieme. Questo al massimo è ambiguo» ribatté.

«Con te neanche l’intimo è normale» gemette Rogers, sempre più rosso in volto e col battito cardiaco accelerato.

«Non avevi da preparare un cenone?» gli ricordò Tony, gettando i suoi boxer in un’altra cesta.

«Già, sarà meglio. Ti prego, chiedi a Jarvis di far occupare uno dei tuoi robot di stendere ciò che resta della biancheria» disse Steven, affrettandosi a dargli le spalle.

«Sarà fatto, Cap» lo rassicurò Tony.

Steve uscì dalla lavanderia scuotendo la testa.

***

Steve si piegò in avanti, tagliando la sua bistecca ed incassò il capo tra le spalle. «Non avrebbe dovuto comportarsi così. Per organizzare tutto questo vi siete tutti sfiancati» borbottò, portandosene un boccone alla bocca. "Non posso fare a meno di sentirmi in colpa. Lui odia andare alle riunioni, non vorrei che fosse scappato per quello che ho scoperto oggi sul suo modo di vestire".

«Lo sai com’è lui. In fondo avremo tutto domani per festeggiare il Natale tutt’insieme. Ci rivedremo per l’ora di pranzo» s’intromise Natasha, servendosi una porzione d’insalata.

Pepper, guardando l’orologio, gemette: «Io mi auguro semplicemente che sia vivo».

«Pep, ora non esagerare nel senso contrario» disse Banner. Si sfilò gli occhiali e li pulì diverse volte, il suo viso era madido di sudore e stava piegato su se stesso.

«Beh, ci ha provato ad essere partecipativo. Ha mandato quel regalo» lo scusò Clint.

Sam s’informò: «Parli del coniglio alto tre metri?».

Pepper si lamentò: «Sì, il mio orribile regalo» e Rhodey s’intromise dicendo: «Me ne ha fatti di peggiori e di più grandi. Gli piacciono i peluche, come ai bambini».

«A me piace» s’intromise Thor, aveva la bocca piena e le labbra sporche di odio.

"Nessuno di loro ha il coraggio di dire quello che tutti noi temiamo: che si tratti di un calore inatteso" pensò Steve.

L’ambiente era rischiarato dalle tante luci di Natale, comprese quelle che decoravano il gigantesco albero.


	2. Una notte particolare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: elsewherechallenge di Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanart and Fanfiction - GRUPPO NUOVO.  
> Prompt: MCU + Omegaverse + extra 29: X chiama Y durante la notte  
> Cosa succede: 31. Prestare  
> Cosa c’è: 31. Una squadra  
> Chi c’è: 33. Un genio

Una notte particolare

Steve si rialzò a fatica e si trascinò nella neve fino ad un albero, vi si appoggiò contro sporcando la corteccia di sangue, aveva una gamba inutilizzabile e si stringeva la spalla.

«Grandioso» disse con tono ironico.

"L’Hydra sembra divertirsi ad attaccare sotto Natale. Da quando è iniziato dicembre hanno tentato di uccidermi con un accanimento singolare persino per loro.

Non penso che ne siano rimasti vivi, ma la mia moto è completamente distrutta" pensò, il fiato si condensava davanti al suo viso. Scivolò più in basso e cadde pesantemente seduto, la vista in parte oscurata e le labbra bluastre. "Non posso raggiungere nessun meccanico e in queste condizioni non riesco neanche ad andare in qualche posto abitato. Inoltre qui non c’è molto traffico, potrebbe non passare nessuno".

Attivò il comunicatore, serrando le labbra. «Non volevo sentire proprio lui visto quello che ha fatto solo tre ore fa, ma qui rischio di rimanerci secco per congelamento» borbottò, mentre il suo corpo veniva scosso da tremiti sempre più forti.

«Sì?» riconobbe la voce di Stark. «Stark… Sono Steve. Sono bloccato sulla strada per casa mia, sono stato attaccato e…» man mano che parlava la sua voce si faceva sempre più rauca e meno comprensibile.

«Sembra una brutta storia, Cap.» lo interruppe Tony.

Steve cercò di rialzarsi in piedi, ricadde con un gemito ed ammise: «Non riesco a tornare alla Tower».

«Non sono lì. Ti passo a prendere con l’armatura, con quella posso tracciarti e ti porto nella casa dove mi trovo» lo rassicurò Stark.

«Po-potevi anche…». Steve s’interruppe dal parlare, il freddo gli dava delle terribili fitte, si strinse lo sterno e si piegò in avanti, tossendo rumorosamente.

«Arrivo al volo» lo rassicurò Stark, mentre Steve pensava: "Non c’era nessun incontro a cui doveva presenziare. Che si tratti davvero di calore?".

La neve cadeva copiosa, Rogers si abbandonò su un lato, affondando nel manto gelido e perse i sensi.

***

Iron-man atterrò attraverso la finestra in una gigantesca villa e raggiunse un letto dalle coperte bianche e grigie, in una stanza di legno e onice. Coricò Rogers nel talamo a baldacchino ed iniziò a spogliarlo, trovandoselo ignudo di fronte rimase a bocca aperta. "Mio padre ha fatto proprio un buon lavoro con quel siero. Se avessi un fisico così non farei il soldatino, ma il modello" pensò.

Iniziò a disinfettarlo, sentendolo gemere nell’incoscienza e battere i denti. «Resisti, Cap.» lo spronò.

Le nanomacchine dell’armatura si erano ritirate, lasciandolo in abiti vicini e recuperò dei vestiti puliti, cercandone alcuni che potessero andare bene all’uomo.

"Non ho trovato magliette, ma almeno i pantaloni di Jarvis gli stavano. Ora, se non voglio che muoia nonostante il riscaldamento…" si disse, coprendo Rogers con le pesanti coperte, riuscendo a spostarlo a fatica.

Rimase a vegliarlo, seduto sul letto, finché il capitano non riprese conoscenza, guardandosi intorno stordito.

«Finalmente ti sei svegliato, ‘Aurora’» lo apostrofò Stark, con un ghignetto sul volto.

Steve lo guardò con aria confusa, biascicando: «Non mi sembri in calore».

«Nessun calore, Cap.. Semplicemente non mi andava di festeggiare. I miei genitori sono morti proprio una notte di dicembre» rispose Stark, gesticolando.

Steve si oscurò, serrando gli occhi. «Lo so che mio padre era tuo amico, ma devo essere brutalmente sincero: a me dispiace solo per mia madre» concluse Stark.

Rogers deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte.

Tony gli chiese: «Ti senti meglio?», sentendosi rispondere: «Sono solo un po’ intorpidito». Notò che Rogers continuava a tremare e aggiunse un’altra coperta.

"Non ho mai avuto un materasso così morbido, soprattutto non da bambino" pensò. La testa gli ciondolò di lato, si stese nuovamente e si addormentò.

Tony corrugò la fronte.

"Non era il modo in cui pensavo di passare la notte di Natale" ammise, notando che l’altro gli stava inumidendo la federa di saliva.


End file.
